Midnight Rendezvous
by floatingpianos
Summary: Oliver meets Cedric one night, unsuspecting of what Cedric has planned.


**Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic. I don't own Harry Potter or any of that.**

Oliver was so confused. He'd received a note from Cedric earlier that day by means of owl. It simply read "Meet me in the prefects' bathroom at midnight". That was it. Oliver wasn't in the mood for a grudge match over yesterday's game when Gryffindor completely destroyed Hufflepuff in a Quidditch match. However, he figured that the best way to deal with the fight was to just face Cedric and try not to get too physical.

He really had nothing against Diggory. He'd played him on several occasions and thought he was a great player, fantastic even. Oliver really admired Cedric's body, his muscled arms, his strong chest, his…however, what Oliver didn't admire was that Cedric was gay. He never really had considered himself to be homophobic until he found out about Cedric. He was just so afraid of the idea that a boy could like boys, that a boy, like Oliver even, might like…but, that didn't matter really. Oliver tried to just think of Cedric as a talented seeker and nothing more.

At around 5 minutes to midnight, Oliver decided to just face whatever dispute was awaiting him. He snuck out of Gryffindor tower and made his way to the prefects' bathroom. He approached the door and almost felt stupid knocking. The door swung open. Standing there was Cedric in his Hufflepuff robes. The light from the bathroom shined behind Cedric, shadowing his face such that Oliver could only tell that it was Cedric by his scent. Oliver thought it strange that he should recognize the scent, but he ignored that. "Hey," said Oliver awkwardly.

Cedric's face was difficult to make out. It appeared that he was sneering at Oliver, or was that a grin? A smirk? A genuine smile? It didn't matter to Oliver. He just wanted to get this over with. Cedric moved out of the way, allowing Oliver to enter the bathroom. Immediately Oliver felt a warmth in the room. After all, the Hogwart's corridors were rather chilly at night. Oliver stepped past Cedric and spotted the enormous tub in the middle of the room. It was already filled and steaming. Oliver questioned this for a moment but was interrupted in his thought process by Cedric. "I thought we'd have more privacy in here," said Cedric closing the door.

Oliver was beginning to sweat now from the heat so he removed his robe revealing his red and gold pajamas. He looked back at Cedric who was still in his robes. "What's this about," muttered Oliver, clearing the silence. Cedric just looked at Oliver. He made eye contact for a second. Oliver felt something at that instant, something strange and different. Cedric quickly looked away saying, "That was some match yesterday," with a slight chuckle. Oliver knew where this was going.

"Hey, Diggory, it's not my fault you lost…well I guess it is. I sort of am an excellent captain," said Oliver jokingly. Cedric smiled, but Oliver had a feeling he wasn't laughing at his joke. "Look, it was one match—," began Oliver, but he was interrupted by Cedric.

"No, no," said Cedric. "You guy's deserved to win, you played great. That Potter kid is really good." He was smiling. Oliver smiled back.

"Well thanks," said Oliver. He was lost in the camaraderie for a second till confusion sunk in. "Well…uh, what was this about then?" he asked.

"Well…" began Cedric. "…us." Oliver was really confused now. The smile faded from his face. Cedric stepped closer. He winked at Oliver. Then Oliver realized what was happening.

"What, no, you queer!" shouted Oliver. "I should have known this was some weird sex thing." He grimaced at Cedric. Cedric just stood there, looking at Oliver, into Oliver. He stepped a little closer. Oliver couldn't look away. Now he was panting a little. The room suddenly felt warmer. "I'm no QUEER!" he spat.

It was as if Cedric wasn't listening. He stepped closer, about a yard from Oliver. Oliver couldn't move. "You sure?" whispered Cedric. Oliver's stomach dropped. He was speechless. He tried muttering some unintelligible speech before Cedric spoke. "I've seen you looking at me. You may not have noticed, but I did." Cedric took a step forward. "You were checking me out," he said smirking, taking another step forward. "Don't worry; I was checking you out too." Their faces were now inches apart.

Cedric then dropped his robe to the floor. Oliver couldn't breath. Standing before him was Cedric's angelic, naked body. Oliver couldn't help examining every inch of it. Cedric's arms were much more muscular up close. And his abs were so much more defined when they weren't covered with a Quidditch uniform. Oliver was scared to look further but he did. Past the abs was Cedric's immense manhood. Oliver couldn't even imagine a penis as long and beautiful as Cedric's. He thought that he was pretty big, but Cedric's was huge in comparison. Oliver, was paralyzed at the sight of it. The butterflies in his stomach were beating so hard, he could barely take a breath. Cedric leaned his head in, with his lips grazing Oliver's ear. Suddenly Oliver felt a hand over his erect cock. He didn't even realize he was hard until then. "Are you still sure you aren't queer?" said Cedric before kissing Oliver's ear.

At this point, everything was way too surreal for Oliver. He couldn't believe what was happening, but it was. Cedric's lips slowly migrated from Oliver's ear to his mouth. Oliver just gave into it, letting Cedric's tongue press through his lips. He felt like he was about to fall, but Cedric's arms, his strong arms were immediately around Oliver's waist, pulling him deeper into Cedric's body. Oliver felt like he was dreaming. This was exactly what happened in his dreams too. He had tried to block them out before, but right now the reality of those fantasies was too euphoric to resist. He reached out his hands, sliding them down Cedric's smooth back and down to his firm buttocks. They felt so much softer than in his dreams. This caught Cedric's attention. He broke the kissing for a second to look at Oliver. "Wow, Oli," he said smiling before grabbing Oliver's ass. Oliver gasped with excitement and began fondling Cedric's butt. Cedric did the same. "This would be so much hotter if you didn't have these damned pajamas on," said Cedric with a wink and a smile. Oliver smiled back, allowing Cedric to tear off his shirt and pajama pants. Now Oliver was only in his black boxer briefs. His cock was still hard, harder than before even. Cedric dropped onto his knees. "I'll show you how to take _these_ off," said Cedric to Oliver.

He pressed his face into Oliver's package, nuzzling his nose into Oliver's hard cock. He licked the outline of Oliver's member through the underwear and then sucked the head through the black fabric. The foreplay was fantastic but Oliver was getting impatient. "Take them off already," he blurted out. Cedric smirked at Oliver for a second before removing the underwear with his teeth. Oliver's erection bobbed up at attention.

"Damn. Your giant stiffy is making _me_ hard," shouted Cedric in surprise. Suddenly, Cedric's mouth was engulfing Oliver's cock. He slowly moved his mouth further and further over the erection until his nose was pressed into Oliver's reddish-brown pubes. Oliver was befuddled at how Cedric was able to fit the whole thing in his mouth without chocking. Slowly, Cedric removed the cock from his mouth and licked the tip like a lolli pop. "Delicious," he said, staring seductively at Oliver. He sucked Oliver again and again and again relishing in Oliver's ecstatic cries.

Eventually Oliver pulled away. "I was gonna cum," he stammered. "I didn't know if you'd be fine with that…." He trailed off. Cedric leapt up swiftly, his lips pressed into Oliver's. "For future, reference…," he said between kisses. "…I would love to taste your thick, creamy cum…but…I can't have you cumming already…there's so much more fun ahead of us tonight." Oliver understood and decided to give oral sex a try himself.

Shakily, he knelt onto the smooth marble. With nervous hands he grasped Cedric's penis, enjoying the warm feel of it. Cedric yelped in lustful joy. Oliver tried to mimic what Cedric did, placing his mouth over the penis and moving it further and further in. He was so distracted by Cedric's moaning that he didn't notice that he was choking on Cedric's cock. He pulled it out, realizing that he had only fit half of it in. He looked up embarrassed at Cedric. But Cedric only smiled at Oliver, laughing a little. He pulled Oliver up off the ground and into an embrace.

"That was good for your first time," he whispered into Oliver's ear. "We'll get better…with practice of course." Oliver suddenly felt excited and completely forgot how stupid he had felt before. Cedric grabbed his hand and led him to the tub.

They slowly stepped in, the steamy bubbly liquid surrounding their skin. Immediately, Cedric was pressing his body into Oliver. "Let's fuck," Cedric commanded before moving his lips over to Oliver's neck. Oliver was bewildered for a second. "Weren't we just…?" he asked.

Cedric looked up smiling at Oliver's naiveté. "No, I mean _fuck, _like--you know…," Cedric said eagerly. He returned his lips to Oliver's neck, moving them down his chest and over a nipple. Oliver suddenly felt nervous, realizing what Cedric meant. Cedric must have noticed because he looked up, concerned. Looking into Oliver's eyes he said, "Oh…it's your first time…I should have realized…" Oliver looked down ashamed.

Quickly Cedric held Oliver's chin, resuming eye contact. "You can fuck me," said Cedric. He wanted Oliver to be comfortable. Oliver was pleased with the alternative but was still nervous. "I'll walk you through it," said Cedric. Slowly, Cedric switched their positions, backing into the side of the tub and facing Oliver. "Grab my legs," he told Oliver. Oliver's hands moved to Cedric's thighs as Cedric wrapped his legs around Oliver's waist. His hands held Oliver's neck. "Now…just put it in. You're still hard right?" asked Cedric jokingly. Oliver tried to smile through his clearly nervous visage.

"Won't it hurt," asked Oliver, concerned for Cedric.

"I'm used to it," responded Cedric.

"Oh!" Oliver said.

"I've been with other guys. It feels good after a few times, really good. You'll like it on top though. It's always nice on top," said Cedric, reassuring Oliver.

With Cedric's approval, Oliver positioned his cock towards Cedric's opening and pushed in. Immediately, Oliver was overcome with emotion. It felt fantastic inside Cedric. "Keep going, I'm fine," said Cedric pleadingly to Oliver. He seemed uncomfortable to Oliver, but Oliver trusted that it would get better. He pushed further, this time harder. He kept going until Cedric's buttocks slammed into his waist. He looked at Cedric who seemed to be in another universe, a universe of joy and ecstasy. Oliver pulled out a little and then pushed back in. He repeated this over and over again. Oliver screamed little cries of joy with each cycle.

Cedric flung his head back, screaming obscenities. He was smiling like a mad man. "Fuck, Oli, you're fucking huge. Damn, faster, faster!" he screamed. Cedric grunted and groaned, all of which fed Oliver's already immense excitement. At some point Cedric was ramming his butt into Oliver so quickly and rhythmically that Oliver didn't even have to move anymore. He just pressed Cedric deep into the side of the tub and rode the tide of emotions. Soon, Oliver felt the wave about to crash, his climax quickly approaching. The tub water was thrashing about, the bubbles splashing over the side of the tub.

Eventually Oliver couldn't hold back any longer. With one huge buck deep into Cedric, he climaxed, cumming deep inside Cedric. Cedric felt Oliver's cock push even further inside him with that buck. That really sent him over the edge as he came too, screaming Oliver's name loudly, his voice echoing in the large room. They were still for a few moments. Cedric rested his head on Oliver's shoulder. He gave Oliver several lazy kisses on the neck. They were both exhausted. Oliver couldn't hold Cedric any longer. He released Cedric's legs. Cedric had difficulty standing, but he held Oliver's back, pressing them together.

Eventually Cedric spoke. "That was…amazing? Fantastic?" he tried. "I don't think there are words to describe how wonderful that was."

They were still again, trying to breathe. Eventually Oliver spoke. "Did you know this was going to happen when you sent that note?" he asked.

Cedric looked up and smiled. "Of course," he said with a chuckle.


End file.
